La princesa y la rover
by yoli1994
Summary: Algunas escenas de como se fueron enamorando.
1. Chapter 1

Los baños tenían la misma estructura que los baños del palacio de eran tan grandes como el suyo, lo que le resultaba a amberle mas acogedor sino fuera por el moho de las paredes y las cortinas raídas.

Aun así estaba agradecida por poder darse el lujo de un baño de agua caliente después de estar varios días atravesando los bosques y de haberse congelado al subir esa montaña.

Sabia que eran pensamientos tontos teniendo en cuenta que les perseguían los demonios y que en esos instantes uno estaba tras su rastro,pero todo el mundo necesita unos momentos de descanso.

El agua caliente ablandaba los músculos de amberle y relajaban su que will los probase mas tarde. había sido imprudente marchándose con cephalo a distraer al demonio a las zonas del veneno,era un suerte que hubiese funcionado sino por ahora estarían todos muertos.

Le debía a will su vida,le gustaba estar con el pero aun recordaba las palabras de Ellcrys y las visiones de will muriendo bajo su tacto.

No debía de dejarse distraer.

Entonces el chirrían de una puerta le llamo la atención y eretreia camino en el borde de la tina quitándose el albornoz.

Amberle sintió su rostro caliente,sabia que se estaba sonrojando asi que desvio la vista hasta que la rover entro en el baño y las aguas cubrían su cuerpo.

-Para ser un baño real carece de petalos en el agua-comento con burla mirando a amberle que ya la miraba a los ojos.

Decidio no responderle,seria ponerse a su nivel.

-¿No vas a hacer ningún comentario?-pregunto sonriendo mientras apoyaba los antebrazos en la piedra.

-¿Cuál seria mi línea?quizas estabas esperando que dijese que no pensaba que los rover se bañasen-respondio amberle cansada de su actitud.

Eretreia levanto la ceja.

-por lo menos los rover vamos detrás de lo que queremos-replico eretreia

-¿quieres decir que te acuestas con todos los hombres que se te ponen por delante?-contraresto amberle con el corazón acelerado,¿Por qué era eretreia siempre tan insolente,sabia que lo estaba diciendo por Will.

La morena sonrio y bajo los brazos comenzando a nadar lentamente hacia ella.

-No solo los chicos-susurró con una media sonrisa alternando entre los ojos de amberle y sus labios.

La princesa se quedo callada mirándola.¿porque se ha acercado tanto?si cree que puede ponerme nerviosa le demostrare que yo tambien se jugar sus juegos.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te guste? Porq…

La rover no pudo terminar porque amberle la beso en los labios,solo fue un roce y se aparto enseguida pero le seguían hormigueando los labios.

¿Por qué reacciono asi? Decidio que tenia que hablar antes de que eretreia se pusiese por encima.

-creo que acabp de dejar claro que no me da miedo-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto inestable.

-te equivocas princesa-replico la rover posando una mano en su nuca y juntando sus labios.

Amberle sintió como eretreia le besaba con una suavidad impropia de la rover. Entonces jadeo cuando sintió como la chica le mordia el labio inferior y eretreia aprovecho para introducir su lengua.

Comenzaron una lucha por dominar el beso hasta que se separaron al escuchar un ruido en la puerta. El beso habia dejado a ambas sin aliento con las mejillas enrojecidas. Amberle incluso podía sentir la sangre en sus orejas.

¿en que estaban pensando? Bueno ese era el problema,su mente se habia quedado en blanco y no se había si solo lo admitia para si misma,le había gustado.

-Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí-dijo amberle separándose de la chica y comenzando a salir de la bañera-parece que nuestro anfitrión nos espia.

No espero a que eretreia replicara y salio del baño sin mirar atrás.

De haberlo hecho hubiese visto que eretreia estaba tocándose los labios con una sonrisa.


	2. Cazadores de elfos

Lo primero que amberle noto al abrir los ojos eran un dolor punzante en la cabeza y la boca seca. Intento humedecerse los labios con la lengua pero solo consiguió que le entrasen ganas de vomitar.

 _He debido de golpearme contra las rocas_

Entonces al observar el rio y sus ropas empapadas recordó todo de golpe.

Estaban siendo perseguidos por un demonio y cuando iban a cruzar al otro lado cephalo, ese ladron embustero corto la cuerda haciendo que cayésemos al vacio, will,eretreia…

Oh dios mio, eretria habia vuelto a por ellos. Incluso después de haberle tratado mal. Si lo pensaba desde un punto de vista más objetivo es normal que la rover les hubiese engañado y contado mentiras al principio, solo quería su libertad. En cambio la acusamos de asesinato, la encadenamos y aun asi no le dábamos nuestra plena confianza. Eso tenía que cambiar.

Pero primero tendría que encontrarlos.

No dudaba de que eretria sobreviviese por si misma pero will no estaba acostumbrado.

 _Tampoco yo pero por lo menos tengo un arma._

Decidio seguir el sendero del rio, seguramente la corriente los habría arrastrado más adelante.

Llevaba caminando un rato por el linde del rio,no habia visto nada más que árboles y más rastro de will ni eretria.

Comenzaba a preocuparse.

 _Pronto atardecerá y me será aún más difícil encontrar su rastro_

La cabeza ya no le dolia pero estaba empezando a sentir frio, el agua calaba sus ropas que aún no estaban secas.

Entonces escucho un ruido y se escondió tras unos arbustos.

-No debe haber ido muy lejos-decia impaciente un hombre alto y fornido, un humano-debemos apresurarnos.

-No te precipites-replico una mujer con el pelo rojo trenzado y un tatuaje en el brazo-con un oído dudo que nos oiga acercarnos-comento riéndose mientras limpiaba un cuchillo en el rio-está herido y desorientado, es un blanco fácil.

Amberle piso sin querer una rama.

-¿Has oído eso?-pregunto la mujer observando con sus ojos negros recubiertos de pintura-me ha parecido escuchar un ruido.

-Sera un animal salvaje-comento el hombre encogiéndose de hombros-sera mejor que vayamos tras el elfo.

A amberle se le acelero los latidos del corazón, ¿estaban hablndo de will?

Cuando iba a hablar una mano le cubrió la boca impidiéndole habían atrapado, justo cuando se giró para atacar a su agresor vio a eretria pidiéndole permanecer en silencio.

-Vámonos a nuestro campamento y avisemos a los demás-comento la mujer guardando el arma-nos vendría bien la emoción de la caza aunque nuestra presa este herida.

El hombre hizo una mueca.

-No quieras todas las orejas para ti, Ron-sentencio la mujer palmeando su espalda-sabes que hay que compartir.

Y se fueron caminando.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-susurro amberle furiosa-podria ser will!

-Por si no lo sabes princesa esos son cazadores de elfos,les cortan las orejas para vendérselas a los troll-dijo la rover frunciendo el ceño-debemos alejarnos.

-pero will…

-él sabe cuidarse solo,nos encontrara-respondio la chica-ademas ni siquiera sabemos si es el.-le dio un tiron a la ropa de amberle y se adentraron en el bosque.

Eretria caminaba a su lado cuando se percató de que la rover tenía una mancha seca de sangre en la sien. Inmediatamente se le revolvió el estómago, ¿no era hace menos de una hora que me propuse ser más amable con ella? Decidió empezar ahora.

-Me alegro de haberte encontrado-dijo amberle interrumpiendo la quietud del bosque y observando como eretria sonreía.

-siento decepcionarte princesa pero yo te he encontrado a ti.

Amberle sonrió de vuelta.

-según quien los mire-entonces hizo una pausa y comenzó-sabes quería agra….

El sonido de una flecha atravesó el aire,clavándose a solo unos centímetros de eretria, quedándose incrustrada en el árbol.

-Ahí están!-gruño ron sosteniendo la espada-estás perdiendo puntería, zora.

-Yo nunca fallo-dijo con el rostro sombrío-la primera es la advertencia, me gusta cazar.

-¡vamos!-exclamo eretria empujando a amberle para que avanzase.

Corrieron en el bosque sorteando las flechas de zora que pasaban zumbando a escasos centímetros de sus no ser por los cambios de dirección brucos hubiesen muerto hacía tiempo.

Ambas estaban sudando cuando amberle tropezó con un árbol y perdió la espada. Intentó acercarse a por ella, pero los cazadores les iban ganando terreno.

-¡dejala amberle,no hay tiempo¡-gruño eretria tirando de ella.

Con una punzada en el corazón tuvo que abandonarla.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un prado ambas estaban sin respiración.

-parece que tenemos hemos perdido-farfullo amberle apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

De repente el suelo crujio bajo sus pies y todo se volvió negro.

Entonces chocaron contra el suelo.

El lugar estaba oscuro pero fue tenuamente iluminado por el hueco del techo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto eretria con la voz adolorida.

Amberle lo reconocio de los cuentos de su abuelo.

-En una fiesta de los primeros humanos-dijo con voz asombrada-es increíble.

-lo mejor es dejar de impresionarse por este lugar y buscar una salida-dijo eretria sacudiéndose el polvo-esos no decistiran durante mucho tiempo.

Y comenzó a buscar una salida, yendo hacia los pasillos.

-Sabes cómo desilusionar a una chica-murmuro amberle siguiéndola.

Horas más tarde acabaron sentadas en las gradas del gimnasio donde estaba la fiesta,el hueco parecía buslarse de ellas. Habian buscado por todo el lugar sin resultado. Solo podían salir por donde habían entrado y no tenían cuerdas.

-Ahora sería un buen momento para que will entrase haciéndose el héroe-comento eretria acomodándose en el asiento-tiene tendencia a esperar hasta el último minuto.

-eso me recuerda a que tengo que agradecerte por regresar a por nosotros en pykon-dijo amberle cogiéndole la mano a eretria-Me alegra saber que te importamos, que te importo.

-No te hagas ilusiones princesa-se burló la grover quitando la mano-no me importas.

Amberle se sintió más que no saber el paradero de will.

 _¿Por qué me siento herida?Quizas porque pensé que nos estábamos haciendo amigas_

Eretria arrugo la cara.

-No me mires asi-gruño y después suspiro-de acuerdo me importas.

Amberle sonrio y la abrazo sin pensar.

Sintió que eretria se ponía rigida bajo su toque,iba a retirarse cuando la rover se relajó y envolvió a amberle en un abrazo.

Entonces eretria le rozo el hombro y amberle se apartó adolorida.

-aunch

-¡amberle estas sangrando!-comento la rover acercándose para examinar la herida-¿Por qué no has dicho nada? Es profunda, tengo que coserla.

La chica se puso palida al ver la abuja y negó con la cabeza.

-¿no me digas que tienes miedo a las abujas?-pregunto sonriendo, al ver que la chica no respondía suavizo el tono-háblame mientras lo hago, asi no te centraras en eso.

Eretria comenzó y amberle sintió el aguijon ardiente en su brazo.

-¿sabes por qué no me quería ir sin esa espada?-pregunto suspirando con la mirada acuosa-era de mi padre, era su pertenencia más preciada. Siempre la mantenía a su lado, decía que con ella protegería el reino y a todos los seres que habitan las tierra-hizo una pausa cuando le apretó un poco el brazo-pero decía que sobre todo, la tenía para protegerme, para que nunca nadie me hiciese daño. Pensaba que al usarla sentiría como si el aun estuviese protegiéndome-acabo en un susurro y mordiéndose el labio.

Eretria habia terminado de coserla.

La rover le apretó el hombro.

-y el sigue protegiéndote, con su legado no estas indefensa-respondió eretria cogiéndole la mano-él te hizo ser quien eres, una chica amable, valiente que pone su vida en riesgo por salvar a los demás. ¿Quién más iria en una misión suicida contra los demonios?

Eso le saco una sonrisa a amberle.

-Gracias-susurro mientras una lagrima le caia por el rostro.

-es la verdad amberle- respondió eretria en el mismo tono, secando la lagrima de su mejilla y acariciándosela-volveremos a por tu espada,te lo prometo.

Ambas estaban muy cerca,sus respiraciones prácticamente se entremezclaban.

Eretria desvio la mirada un segundo hacia sus labios.

Va a….


End file.
